yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-kai Watch: Uprising
Yo-kai Watch: Uprising is the darkest film taking place in an alternate universe where Nate is controlled by a Socialist Tribe Yo-kai Vladimir Blood and starts an uprising against his family, friends, and Springdale. Plot Nate and his friends are in the woods catching stag beetles. Nate catches an average-sized beetle and his friends tease him by saying the beetle is, "Just like him, very average". Angered, and upset, Nathan breaks his net in half and storms out at his friends. Afterward, Nate hangs out at an ally and he finds a black ring with a red hammer and sickle symbol on it. Nate hears a voice saying "Wear the ring!" Freaked out, Nate puts the ring on his right finger and a Humanoid Yo-kai revealed and going by the name of Vladimir Blood. Vladimir Blood explains that he was a Soviet Soldier back in the Cold War, but Nathan doesn't seem to care about Vladimir Blood's story. But the ring Nate wears corrupts him, turning him evil. Nate kneels before Vladimir Blood and asks" what will we do?" The next day, Katie and her friends Chelsea and Sarah are playing at the part. But Then Nate Arrives while wearing black clothing, and a black t-shirt with a red hammer and sickle on the body. The girls are surprised to see Nate, but then Katie's parents come by and see Nate in a shock. They see Nate wearing a red Hammer sickle shirt. Shocked and outraged, Jason asks Nate where he got that horrible shirt. But Nate does not answer, instead, he sneers at the Forsters. Rebecca orders Nate to tell them where he got that shirt, but Nate pushes her. Katie and the others including her fathers becomes shocked. Jason yanks Nate's left arm, but Vladimir Blood inspirits Nate to attack Jason. Nate punches Jason in the face 3 times making the girls freaking out at him. Nate runs away afterward. Later Lily and Aaron halved arrived and are shocked to see Jason all beaten up. Jason explains to the Adams that their son was wearing a black t-shirt with a Red Hammer and Sickle. Both Lily and Aaron becomes shocked, and Rebecca tells them that he beat up Jason. The Adams becomes extremely horrified. But enraged, Lily tells the Foresters that they'll find Nate and not only to ground him, but to make him apologize wither he wants to or not. Later at the military warehouse, Vladimir Blood and Nate sneaks in and sees a prototype stealth helicopter. Vladimir Blood orders Nate to steal the helicopter, Nate nodded. Nate and Vladimir Blood goes in the prototype stealth helicopter, Nate activates the copter, and starts flying off triggering the alarm. 3 military copters flies by (Which are Enforcer Choppers from Swat Kats). On of the pilot orders someone (which is Nate) to stop and surrender the stealth copter, but Nate fires on the copters and killed the pilots in them. Nate and Vladimir Blood flys towards the Mayor's office. At the Mayor's office, the Mayor himself is shown being busy with some paperwork. But then Nate flies by and shots at the Mayor, but misses. Freaking out and terrified, The Mayor calls in the Air force for help. The Air force fighter jets (F-22 Raptors, F-4 Phantom IIs, And Enforcer Jets from Swat Kats) flies by, and prepares to fire on Nate in the Stealth Copter. But Vladimir Blood inspirits Nate to activate cloaking device making the stealth copter disappear without a trace. Suddenly Nate fires on the fighter jets and killing the pilots. Afterward Nate locks on the mayor and proceeds to fire at the mayor, but 2 Yo-kai of the Justice Tribe General Spitfire and Commander Mustang flies by and distracts Nate. Nate tries to shoot down Commander Mustang but misses. General Spitfire fires on the stealth copter's rotors and making the copter fall. Vladimir Blood, and Nate Teleports out of the stealth copter, and the stealth copter crashes and explodes. Later the news reports the incident about the Mayor and the Stealth Helicopter. The Mayor is alright but is in a stage of fear. The News reports that the copter had been stolen by a boy (which is Nate) showing the footage to the public. Both Lily and Aaron, along with the Foresters, Bernsteins, and Archers horrified. Later in the abandoned factory outside of Springdale, Nate and Vladimir Blood develops killer robots to conquer Springdale. The next day everything is peaceful, but then Nate and his Killer robot army attacks the citizens. The killer robots blasts every innocent citizen with their blaster arm killing them. Lily and Aaron runs for their lives along with the others, but then Commander Mustang and General Spitfire along with Robopatriot, Captain Savoir, and Batnyan shows up and destroys all the killer robot. Vladimir Blood and Nate are upset with them for destroying the robots. But then the crowd along with Lily and Aaron sees Nate and went into a state of horror, but Lily becomes very angry at Nate (like in episode 18) But Vladimir Blood uses smokescreen and disappears with Nate leaving them without a trace. Later that night back in the factory, Nate develops a blueprint for a super tank to destroy all of Springdale making Vladimir Blood pleased. But suddenly Robopatriot, Captain Savoir, Batnyan, and the Enma Tribe Yo-kai Lord Enma, King Enma, and Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi confronting Nate and Vladimir Blood. Lord Enma Orders the Vladimir Blood to stop and let the boy Nathan go but Vladimir Blood summons Volkmobile, General Dober, Captain Red, and Communyan. And summons the Imperialist Tribe Yo-Kai Barron Von Pain, Shadowgun, and General Gun. to battle off Lord Enma and the others. The battle becomes extremely valiantly, but the Socialist and Imperialist Tribe Yo-kai beat lord Enma and the others. Nate, Vladimir Blood, and the others disappear leaving them without a trace. The next day, Nate and the others halved relocated to another abandoned factory outside to the next town. They begin building newer weapons, vehicles, etc. Later that night at the casino, everyone is winning jackpots and enjoying wine. But suddenly smokescreen cans launched out of nowhere and spewing out smokescreen making the guests and casino staff coughing while blind sighted. Suddenly Nate and the killer robots begin their attack by shooting and killing all guests and staff. The security guards tries to stop him but General Dober and Communyan uses their powers to kill them. Nate orders the robots to take what they can find, but Lord Enma arrives out of nowhere along with Commandonyan and Angelnyan. However, General Dober and Communyan teleport Nate and the robots out of here. In the morning, the news reports about a massacre at the casino and all guests,and staff were killed by Nate and some killer robots. Lily and Aaron are extremely shocked and horrified. The Foresters along with their daughter Katie are in horror to see Nate responsible for the massacre. Later at the second abandoned factory, Vladimir Blood tells Nate that he has done well and that he should lead the army to victory. Nate agrees. The next day, everything is peaceful in Springdale. But the Robot army arrives with tanks, aircraft, ect and begins the attack on Springdale. The crowd runs in fear, but the killer robots shoot and killed a few of them. As Nate and Vladimir Blood proceed further, the Imperialist Tribe Yo-kai General Claw along with Claude and Hans, and The Socialist Tribe Yo-kai Kitty Lightningkat shows up and destroys the robots. Kitty Lightning uses her lightning powers to destroy all aircraft and tanks. Nate, Vladimir Blood, Volkmobile, General Dober, Captain Red, Communyan Barron Von Pain, Shadowgun, and General Gun are shocked. Kitty Lightningkat along with General Claw, and Claude and Hans confronts Vladimir Blood, Nate and the others. She tells Vladimir Blood and the others that they are forgetting their place by taking that boy (Nate) and uses him for a tool. Proving their loyalties to Kitty Lightningkat, Volkmobile, General Dober, Captain Red, Communyan Barron Von Pain, Shadowgun, and General Gun tuns against Vladimir Blood and Nate and begins to attack them. But Vladimir Blood teleports Nate to the experimental tank with 3 Teslas and orders him to proceed to the power plant and start a meltdown. Nate agrees, and drives the tank to the Springdale power plant. Kitty Lightningkat orders Claude and Hans to stop Nate piloting the tank. But unfortunately, Nate electrocutes Claude and Hans. Nate proceeds to the power plant. As he arrives at the power plant the Army with tanks and artillery fires on the tank, but it is protected with a force field. Nate destroys the tanks, artillery, and killed few soldiers. Nate activates the teslas and starts to short circuit all the reactors. All of the workers flee in terror, and all of the reactors exploded releasing deadly amounts of radiation. But then Kitty Lightningkat electrocutes Nate making him scream in pain, she then tosses him out of the tank, and into the debris of reactor #1. Kitty Lightningkat sneers at Nate saying. "Did you really think you would be a true communist? Your nothing but an average pig, and that's all you'll ever be." Vladimir Blood confronts Kitty Lightningkat and starts battling her. The battle became violent, but Lord Enma along with Robopatriot, Captain Savoir, Batnyan, King Enma, Commander Mustang, General Spitfire, and Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi interferes the fight and defeats both Kitty Lightningkat. Lord Enma traps Vladimir Blood in a box and sends him in the box buried between space and time. Kitty Lightningkat and the other Socialist Tribe and Imperialist Tribe Yo-kai disappear. Meanwhile, Nate exits the debris, but he is becoming sick of radiation poisoning. His body starts to decay. The army and swat team arrives and they see Nate in decay. Both Lily and Aaron arrives and they went into horror as their son becomes infected with radiation poisoning. Nate then dies, but both Lily and Aaron become angry and screams in a rage. Later all of the people of Springdale are being evacuated due to the radiation spewing all over the town. The world news reports that a rouge boy named Nathan Adams has caused Chernobyl and Fukushima all over again by using the tank to overload the reactors, and is pronounced dead due to exposure of radiation. But they report that all of the people of Springdale halved been evacuated safely. Springdale is now a ghost town. But the army in Hazmat suit starts putting out fires, and they start to build a large sarcophagus to conceal the radiation, Meanwhile in the forest a man in the Hazmat suit named Gary is scanning the whole area with a Geiger counter. Gary enters a no entry zone and sees a crank-a-kai, he hears a voice telling him to insert a coin. Freaking out he inserts a coin into the capsule machine and receives a gray-colored capsule. When he opens it, a white Yo-kai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanks Gary, for freeing him. Whisper explains that he was imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil. However, Whisper smells radiation. Gary tells him that a crazy kid (Nate) short circuit all the reactors at the Springdale power plant and made them explode. Shock, Whisper insists that we must go there. They arrived at the Springdale power plant and see that most of it is in ruins and all of the reactors are destroyed. But then angelnyan arrives, Whisper sees him, but Gary is confused and asks what's he's looking at. Whisper explains that humans cannot see Yo-kai and gives him the Yo-kai Watch which allows for him to see them. By shining a light that is built into the watch, Gary reveals an angelic cat Yo-kai Angelnyan, and tells them about what had happened. After that, Gary and Whisper are shocked after what had happened. 210 Days later, the Sarcophagus was finished. Meanwhile in Megaton city, Nate's body is shown getting cremated after he became infected with radiation. His ashes flys up from the chimney to the air, but Angelnyan grabs all of Nate's ashes and places them in a vase in order to resurrect him. Later Lily and Aaron are being documented about their son's actions and saying that Nate should halved never existed in their lives, and he lead Springdale straight to its doom. Characters Humans Nathan Adams (Deceased but revived in the sequel) Aaron Adams Lily Adams Katie Forester Rebecca Forester Jason Forester Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Edward Archer (Eddie) Mr. Bernstein Mrs. Bernstein Mr. Archer Mrs. Archer Gary Yo-kai Vladimir Blood Volkmobile (Debut) General Dober (Debut) Captain Red (Debut) Communyan (Debut) Baron Von Pain (Debut) Shadowgun (Debut) General Gun (Debut) Kitty Lightningkat General Claw Claude and Hans Commander Mustang General Spitfire Commandonyan Batnyan Angelnyan Lord Enma King Enma Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi Captain Savior Robopatriot Sequel See Sequel. Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Fanmade Films